Moments
by RayRay
Summary: Life happens throughout a series of moments... General KubotaTokitoh fluff, making up for the lack of it in the series.


Warnings: Shounen-ai goodness. If you aren't prepared for that what are you doing in this section of FF.net anyway? Swearing, but of course, Tokitoh's involved. Maybe OOC. Whatever.  
  
Disclaimer: Kazuya Minekura is a genius and owns all rights to her characters and storylines. However, she does not own the right to her fans' expressing themselves. I'm just showing my love, so please no sue.  
  
Alrighties peoples! I'm new to the WA/EC section of FF.net and it's been a LONG while since I've managed the self-discipline to finish a fic, so please bear with me and give me a chance. TY and enjoy!  
  
Moments  
A Wild Adapter one-shot by RayRay  
  
--- _Life happens throughout a series of moments_ ---  
  
"Tokitoh..." The single word flowed forth from between the older boy's lips from where they were lightly clasping a lit cigarette. The three syllables were accompanied by a stream of smoke that curled outwards, taking form.  
  
"Mmh?" The owner of the lazily said name never glances up from where his eyes were riveted to the TV screen, slightly damp hands clinging to a controller as if it were his last chance at salvation.  
  
"I'm hungry." Long fingers rose up to meet the cigarette, and, in turn, pulled it away. Another stream of grey chased after the stick it had just escaped.  
  
"Then get something." The reply was snapped back, hurried, as just as quick fingers pounded at brightly marked buttons.  
  
"But I want an omelette." His head leaned back against the cushions of the couch he sat upon, brown hair falling lazily over his forehead as cloudy blue eyes stared up at the ceiling.  
  
"So? Make one." The button pressing had become more frantic, the clicking noises that went along with the actions drowned out the TV that's volume was turned low.  
  
"We're out of eggs." The hand holding the cigarette rose again, filter touching lips.  
  
His full attention on the screen in front of him, Tokitoh simply answered, "Go buy some."  
  
"Come with me?" The hand was lifted once more, eyes on the back of the one in front of him.  
  
"Busy. Boss battle." The words were chopped, quick.  
  
A finger rose and pointed at the screen. "You're going to die."  
  
A pause, then a mourning wail and the sound of plastic bouncing against carpet. "Kubo-chaaan!! How many times have I told you not to do that?!"  
  
There was nothing in return but a muted chuckle and the sound of fabric shifting as the older one stood. "Let's go, Tokitoh." He hesitated only to grind out the end of the cigarette in an ashtray before continuing towards the door. "Shut it off."  
  
There was a series of whines and complaints as the smaller boy made his way about, turning off electronics and grabbing his coat. A moment at the door was spent shoving on shoes before he chased the other down the hall of the apartment complex, door slamming shut behind them.  
  
"Why the hell do I have to come?"  
  
A small smirk as well as a turn of a head met the rather vulgarly asked question. "I just didn't want you to get lonely."  
  
--- _And I can't stand the thought of you not being here with me_ ---  
  
Tokitoh Minoru was pouting. He had been ever since Kubota had made him die during his game. Sure, he had no proof that Kubota had specifically made him die, but the boy had a way of distracting Tokitoh at just the right moment so as to make sure he perished.  
  
A light punch hit his shoulder. He looked up to see Kubota's eyes smiling from behind his glasses.  
  
"Stop that or your face will get stuck."  
  
This only made Tokitoh pout more as he followed Kubota around the store. Their original mission had been eggs, but with Kubota's quick change of mind from omlettes to french toast they had to run about grabbing milk and various other things as well. Despite Tokitoh's expression, he was rather pleased by the fact that Kubota felt like actually cooking for once. And thus, they wouldn't be eating curry for the fourth night in a row.  
  
"Now... is there anything missing?"  
  
Tokitoh glanced up to let his eyes peruse the contents of his roommate's arms, metally checking off each item. At the end of the list he arrived at an inconsistency. "Fucking syrup," he mumbled under his breath.  
  
Kubota blinked, looked down at his things, then nodded. "Fetch it while I take all this to the checkout, okay?"  
  
Tokitoh gave a grumble of malcontent but went to fetch a bottle anyway. Kubota just smiled in his usual, lazy way, and headed for the checkout counter.  
  
--- _So I'm going to hold you close_ ---  
  
Bread sizzled quietly in the pan as Kubota stood before the stove, spatula in one hand, cigarette in the other. Tokitoh sat dutifully at the small table across the kitchen, elbows on the table, palms cradling his chin. The scent of cinnamon filled the room.  
  
"Don't get any damn ashes on my dinner."  
  
Kubota turned his head, absently flipping over the piece of toast that was currently on the skillet. "Now when have I ever managed to do that?"  
  
Tokitoh shrugged. "With the shit curry you usually make I wouldn't have been able to tell."  
  
He turned back to the stove. "Come on Tokitoh. Curry's not all that bad is it?"  
  
One gloved hand and one bare hand slammed down on the table. "Only when you have it every fucking day in a row!"  
  
There was no sound in the room except skillet being lightly scraped by spatula for a moment. Then, "We don't have it everyday."  
  
"Three fucking days in a row, Kubota! Three days! And before that, six!"  
  
"I can't help that you don't eat it and then we have leftovers. Its a waste of money to let it rot in the fridge." Flip, thwok, the sizzling had begun again.  
  
Tokitoh's mouth began to water at the smell. "The fact that I don't eat it should be a clue that I don't want it."  
  
"Not my problem. If you want something different, make it yourself."  
  
All that came in return was a mumbled, "Fuck off."  
  
--- _And I'm never going to let go_ ---  
  
Kubota set the french toast filled plate on the table before grabbing a beer and a soda from the fridge. He tossed the soda to Tokitoh before sitting across from him. The sound of cans being opened reverberated off the walls of the kitchen for a split second before silence permeated once again.  
  
Then it broke. "Kubo-chan?"  
  
He glanced up from his plate, pulling the fork from his mouth. "Hm?"  
  
Tokitoh's eyes were quickly averted toward his plate, hair falling forward a bit. "It's good."  
  
The silent thank you hung in the air, as heavy as the smoke that Kubota's unlit cigarette lacked. Kubota only gave the slightest of smiles and went back to his meal. "Yeah, it is."  
  
--- _I'm going to stay here by your side_ ---  
  
Tokitoh let out a soft groan as Kubota sat down on the bed beside him, forcing the mattress to dip and the smaller boy to fall slightly forward.  
  
"Sorry." A hand reached up to light the last cigarette of the day before his lanky body lay back over the covers. Smoke wove its way through the night air that leaked in from the open window.  
  
Ocean blue eyes opened slightly as Tokitoh peered up at his bedmate, face lax with the beginnings of sleep. "S'kay." He buried his head deeper into the pillow beneath, letting the scent of sweat, nicotine, and Kubota himself soak into him.  
  
"Koh wants me for tomorrow." The words were sudden, an admittance to some unpleasant news.  
  
Tokitoh's eyes shot open. The pillow forgotten, he lifted himself up slightly with his elbows. "But we just made a delivery today."  
  
Exhale. Wispy fingers clawed at things unseen from between Kubota's lips. "I know, but he got something later today and wants me to deliver it first thing tomorrow morning."  
  
"But!" The word came out half coherent syllable and half whimper.  
  
The rest of the sentence remained unsaid.  
  
Kubota sighed, letting the last of the smoke pour from his mouth, and ground out the end. "He said it would take half an hour, no more." He turned on his side and laid an arm across Tokitoh's chest. "Now settle down and go to sleep."  
  
Tokitoh let out a whine of air as he let himself be pushed back to the mattress. "I'm coming with you." He turned on his side as well, facing away from Kubota, but let himself fall into position against the other's chest.  
  
"No, you're not." The arm previously laid over Tokitoh took the chance to wrap around him, pulling him closer.  
  
"Yes, I am. And there's no way in hell that you can stop me." He closed his eyes, content with the affirmation in his voice.  
  
But they soon snapped open again, accompanied with a yelp as something hot and wet brushed against his earlobe. His bare hand leapt up from it's resting place on the bed and covered his ear. "What the fuck?!"  
  
Kubota chuckled and slipped his tongue back into his mouth. Then he purposefully nestled his face into the other's short black hair, letting his eyes fall closed. "Sleep."  
  
Tokitoh let a stream of obscenities fall from his lips before finally letting himself drift off with a smile on his face.  
  
--- _Whether you want me to, or not_ ---  
  
Tokitoh let out a soft cry in his sleep. Unconsciously, he curled around the pulsing pain in his right hand, biting his lower lip until ivory teeth punctured coral skin and the scent of blood shattered the cover of sleep.  
  
"Fuck..." He uttered beneath his breath once he came to his senses. Blood was dribbling slowly down his chin and his hand was screaming with pain. Slowly, carefully, with his left hand, he unlatched himself from Kubota's sleeping grasp and slid down to the end of the bed.  
  
He sat there and removed the leather glove from the furred hand. Staring at it ruefully he wiped at the blood with his more human hand. "Fuck," he whispered again as the pain shot up his arm, causing him to hiss the word through his teeth. His eyes clenched closed, he made the hand into a fist, forced it, and tried to concentrate on something other than the pain.  
  
He blinked his eyes open as something soft touched his lip, stinging the slight wounds there lightly. "Hold this," Kubota ordered, motioning to the tissue. Tokitoh complied silently and let himself be pulled onto the older boy's lap, watching his glove flutter lifelessly to the floor after being knocked from the bed.  
  
Kubota took his right hand, gently, each touch aiming to do nothing but comfort even though there was a small, sharp burst of pain within Tokitoh's flesh paired with each one. Moving slowly, Kubota unfurled the hand, smoothing the fur as he went. Tokitoh hissed in pain but Kubota continued, knowing that if he didn't ignore Tokitoh's discomfort right now, it would only continue to escalate.  
  
The window breathed night air into the room, cooling the sweat that had collected on Tokitoh's brow. Kubota's breath was warm against his neck, creating contrast and flow. The deep voice sounded in his ear as fingers gently brushed against one another. "Hush. It will be over soon. Just endure for now." Everything came in waves; the pain, the air, his breath, his voice, his touch, until everything washed over into silence.  
  
Tokitoh let out a sigh and fell the rest of the way back against Kubota, exauhsted, the bloody tissue falling from his hands. "Thank you..."  
  
Kubota said nothing, only bent his head down to lightly kiss each claw of the previously offending hand. Tokitoh weakly attempted to pull it away, but his efforts were dampened due to his lack of enerfy after the whole ardeal and the fact that Kubota held fast. After a soft whine of protest came forth from his throat he gave in, and Kubota continued in his administrations.  
  
"Its because you hate this hand," He moved his lips up to kiss the furred palm. "Because you hate this side of you," Soft lips bet a roughened wrist, the hair being short there. "Of your personality," This time lips touched skin, Tokitoh's inner elbow. "That it hurts all the time," Shoulder. "But you have to understand," Neck. "I have the same inside of me." This time, lips met lips. There was no protest. Nor was there any passion. But what was there was a simple understanding and an even simpler love. Kubota pulled away and let his eyes level straight into Tokitoh's gaze, clouds meeting ocean. "Do you hate me?"  
  
Tokitoh stares straight into those eyes hovering right before him for the longest of moments. With a loud exhalation of air he shook his head, his eyelids falling. "Fuck off."  
  
Kubota smiled, his own eyes half closing with his expression as he squeezed that hand that was so tightly clinging to his own. "Go back to sleep Tokitoh."  
  
And the younger boy obeyed, Kubota following him soon after, twining his bare fingers with clawed, furred ones.  
  
--- _And we'll live through these moments_ ---  
  
Kubota woke up to the feeling of a cold bed beside him. Hesitantly, he reached out to feel the smooth sheets that had aided in the cradling of Tokitoh's body throughout the night.  
  
Banging noises floated in from the kitchen.  
  
"Tokitoh?" There was no answer except for more slams, which Kubota slowly recognized through his after-sleep haze as that of cupboards being opened and closed frantically. With a sigh, he lifted himself out of bed and made his way to the kitchen, hitching up his pants with one hand as he went.  
  
"What in the world are you doing?" He leaned against the entranceway to the kitchen, crossing his arms over his bare chest and blinking through the fuzz of his eyesight without glasses.  
  
Tokitoh spun around, his eyes wide with surprise, a spatula clutched in his glove-less right hand. "Ah... nothing."  
  
Kubota rose an eyebrow at what he could make of the spatula. Tokitoh hurriedly put his hand behind his back. "I was... uhm... planning to make breakfast... for us." The lightest of pink touched his cheeks, but, luckily, Kubota couldn't make it out.  
  
"And what happened to this plan?" Kubota's amusement was evident in his voice, shining through with every syllable.  
  
"I couldn't figure out what you wanted."  
  
There was silence for a moment as Kubota moved away from where he was leaning and towards Tokitoh. He smiled lazily as he came right up to the smaller boy, placing his arms around his shoulders. "I'll tell you what I want."  
  
Tokitoh stared up at him with wide eyes, unaware of the fact that, at this distance, Kubota was close enough now to see the slight blushing of his cheeks.  
  
"I want..."  
  
Tokitoh lifted his head up a little higher, unconsciously anticipating what was to come next.  
  
But what he anticipated never came.  
  
"Curry."  
  
Tokitoh's mouth went wide for a moment, and Kubota smirked, right before he found the flat side of a spatula square in his face.  
  
"Fuck you Kubo-chan! See if I try to do anything nice for you ever again!" Tokitoh angrily stomped out of the kitchen. The splatula clanged to the floor, unnoticed, as Kubota chuckled to himself, "Hai, hai."  
  
Tokitoh made his way about the apartment, pulling on clothes as he went. "Now what the hell are you doing?" Kubota leant out of the kitchen, one hand grasping the doorframe.  
  
"Going out to eat. I refuse to eat curry anymore, for as long as I live!" He pulled on his single glove and headed for his shoes.  
  
Kubota's eyes snapped open. "Hey If you're going out then I'm going too!"  
  
"Fuck off. I'm not waiting for you." But, despite his statement, Tokitoh slowed his rushing and took his time in putting on his shoes.  
  
--- _One at a time_ ---  
  
Kubota followed behind Tokitoh at his usual, relaxed pace. The younger boy would manage to find himself too far ahead, stop, then go back to his hurrying along.  
  
"Ne... Kubo-chan?" He slowed his pace for a moment in order to speak with the other.  
  
"Hn?" An eyebrow lifted accompanied the vocalization of the half-syllable, the only indication that he was replying.  
  
"What happened to Koh's delivery? I though you had to do it first thing?"  
  
Bony shoulders rose and fell in a half-hearted shrug. "He can stand to be blown off for at least one morning."  
  
Tokitoh blinked, then smirked, before hurrying down the street once again. "I pick the restaurant, you pay. Right?"  
  
"Hai, ha-" Kubota stopped short in his step, glaring at Tokitoh's back. "Wait..."  
  
Tokitoh snickered, turning around to face the other. "That's how it works, right?"  
  
Kubota shook his head. "No. You were the one going out first, meaning you were planning on paying. That's why I decided to come."  
  
The smirk never left Tokitoh's face. "Too bad I conveniently forgot my money at home."  
  
Kubota rolled his eyes and started walking about. "You get that money from me anyway."  
  
"So, what do you plan to do then, if you're making me pay?"  
  
The taller boy walked past his counterpart, running a hand through the silky black hair as he passed. "Maybe for once in your life you're going to have to wash dishes."  
  
There was a pause, a blink, then Tokitoh rushed his steps in order to catch up to the other, whose longer strides had managed to carry him a decent distance away while Tokitoh had stopped. One gloved and one bare hand reached out and grabbed onto Kubota's right, clinging to it as if it were his last chance at salvation. They stared into eachother's eyes for a moment and Kubota steeled himself for the whine that was rising up from Tokitoh's lungs.  
  
"Kubo-chaaan!"  
  
The preparation was in vain, however, as Kubota found himself smiling and repeating his usual announcement of Tokitoh victory, "Hai, hai."  
  
Tokitoh allowed himself a soft lauh and continued down the street with his roommate, right hand holding tight to left.  
  
--- _Together._ ---  
  
END

Please comment! 


End file.
